


Brace For Impact

by MadAndy



Category: Gamma Ray
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 11:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6516793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadAndy/pseuds/MadAndy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That must be the trick of it," Kai slurred, fast dozing off. "One good fuck and you remember stuff. We'll have to try it in the studio...."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brace For Impact

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Although this tale features characters that share an awful lot of characteristics with the individuals who go to make up the featured rock band, it isn't them. I'm fully aware of that fact; they're completely their own people, and this is a fantasy based on their stage personas, interviews and other material in the public domain. No malice or impeachment is intended to the band, their families, friends, management companies or anyone else involved with them in any way, shape or form. No money is being made from this tale, it's written purely for the enjoyment of the author...and her readers. 
> 
> It's fiction. Enjoy it as such.
> 
> (Written in 2007)

****

_Brace For Impact_

“It’s not fucking funny, Kai.”

Kai doubled over, hooting, and Dirk shot him the filthiest look he could summon up.

“Yeah, but you look so silly trying to do that thing up.”

“They told me I had to practice!”

He yanked at the straps of the stiff new brace with some frustration. Yes, when the nurse had showed him how to fit it in the shiny, disinfectant atmosphere of the hospital it had seemed all so very clear. Do this up here, buckle that, this pad there. Simple. He’d taken a few steps, grinned at the additional stability the evil black tangle of metal and leather gave to his bum knee. No problem, he’d assured her.

“Wear it home, Mr. Schlächter,” she’d said with a gentle smile. “Then take it off. Put it back on, wear it for short periods at first. You have to get used to it, and all wearing it for hours will do is make your leg sore where it does up.”

Oh, how he’d nodded and smiled. How hard could it be?

Kai was still draped over the arm of the sofa, smoking his cigarette with an evil grin. Dirk hissed at the brace, the lopsided construction not looking anything like the sleek creation he’d worn home. 

“You could help,” he grumbled.

“Oh, and do what?”

“You were there. You saw her do it up.”

“I was too busy looking at her arse, my friend.”

“Great. _Thank you_ , Kai.”

He flung himself back in the armchair, stared at the ceiling and allowed a moment of utter misery to overwhelm him. Bad enough that he’d screwed all the ligaments in his knee severely enough to need the damn brace, but to then not be able to attach it properly?

Kai might well laugh.

“Hey.”

The chair shifted as Kai perched on the arm of it, and nudged his shoulder.

“Come on, don’t look like that.”

Dirk rolled his head to the side and glared, which just made Kai snort in amusement.

“Look, how hard can it be? We can work it out.”

With that, he stubbed his cigarette out in the ashtray and slid from the arm of the chair, coming to rest on his knees between Dirk’s thighs, and eyed the stubborn brace as if it were an implacable foe. Dirk propped himself up on his elbows to watch; Kai had cocked his head and was staring at the prosthetic, a small frown creasing his forehead as he tried to work it out.

He ran a finger along it, lips moving in a silent mutter.

“I think I see,” he said at last, and slid his fingers under the metal of the support to shift it to a different angle. Dirk let himself flop back into the chair, and squeezed his eyes shut; he hadn’t taken into account what the feel of those short, strong fingers rubbing along his thighs and inside his knees would do to him. 

Tugging on the straps, a shift and a pop - which made him wince and hiss, Kai shooting him an apologetic glance - and it was on.

Dirk got to his feet, edged past Kai and walked around the room.

“Feels good. Got to take it off now.”

“Already?”

Kai sat back on his heels and watched Dirk unstrap the brace, turning it in his hands to examine it more closely.

“It’s really very clever, isn’t it?” he said, half to himself. Kai snorted, and Dirk gave himself a quick shake and shot him a smile. “One more go, then. Let’s see if I can get it this time, eh?”

The exercise went a little easier this time, Kai only having to help out a time or two. When Dirk went to take it off, Kai touched his hand, and stopped him. When Dirk tilted his head in query, Kai just winked.

“Sit back.”

“I’m not sure I like that expression, Kai.”

“Just do it.”

Dirk did as he was told and watched Kai run his fingers around and over the brace, a tug to a strap here, a polish to a metal fitting there until he grinned and bounced to his feet.

“What are you thinking?”

Kai cocked an eyebrow. “I’m wondering why the sight of you in this thing is so damn... hot.”

Dirk shrugged. “Maybe it’s got something to do with being helpless.”

“At my mercy?” Kai grinned, and Dirk laughed.

“Now I know I don’t like that expression--”

“Shut up and come here,” replied Kai, pulling him to his feet. He grabbed his hands, towed him toward the bedroom; Dirk’s eyebrows shot up, and he began a half-hearted protest. He had a pretty good idea what Kai had in mind, and he wasn’t sure that it was a good time. What with him feeling tired and weary and all - but Kai obviously had different ideas.

“Last time we tried this,” said Kai, “your knee went. Remember?”

“How could I forget,” said Dirk with a snort. It had been truly embarrassing; he’d ended up falling off the bed yelling in agony, and Kai had to call Henjo to find some ice to reduce the swelling. Neither man had been allowed to forget the incident for the rest of the tour, and they hadn’t tried to be together since. 

Looked like Kai was about to remedy that, and Dirk let the smaller man shove him around on the bed and arrange him to his satisfaction.

“Now, we take this off,” he muttered, “and this, and - are you helping? Come on, help me here - and then this....” 

Dirk began to laugh. He couldn’t help it. Kai had thrown his shirt across the room, and was busy stripping his friend with a very concentrated expression on his face; it was rare to see Kai so focused, and Dirk felt something warm in his chest at the realisation that Kai so obviously wanted this. Whatever ‘this’ was, and he was sure he’d get to the point soon.

“Right. All off, yes?”

He laced his hands behind his head and cocked an eyebrow, cock beginning to fill at the very hungry expression in Kai’s eyes. “Yes, Kai.”

“So we put this back on.”

“But--”

“Hush!”

Back on the brace went, Dirk shivering at the touch of the cool plastic and steel against his bare leg. The straps had to be a little tighter, as there was no longer the padding of clothing between it and his skin; for all that, it still fitted beautifully, and cradled the injured joint exactly as it was designed to do. Kai ran his fingers along the junction of flesh and plastic, cool neoprene padding to stop any chafing.

He propped himself on his elbows, flexed the knee. It looked bizarre, the moulding of flesh and plastic, steel and fabric; Kai was as fascinated as he, if the cocked head and sly glances through his eyelashes were anything to go by. He placed one hand on Dirk’s shin, flexed the knee up toward his chest.

“Hurts?”

“Nope.”

Allowing the leg to slide back down to the bed, Kai leaned in and kissed him. 

Pressing their bodies together, Kai let out a yelp. Dirk had raised his thigh, flexed his leg; the metal of the brace had pinched a fold of skin at Kai’s waist, the red mark a promise of the bruise that would flower later. He sat up on his knees, rubbed at the spot; his expression was so startled that Dirk began to laugh.

Kai narrowed his eyes.

“Funny, eh?”

Dirk tried to choke the amusement, but it bubbled out of him anyway. Kai got a wicked glitter in his eye, then pinched Dirk’s hip.

“Up! Come on, turn over--”

Hauled and pushed until he was positioned on all fours, Dirk cocked an eye over his shoulder and snorted. Kai sat back on his heels, eyes narrowed, expression ferociously speculative. 

“Pass me the lube,” he growled, and Dirk managed to retrieve it from the nightstand and toss it back without too much trouble; the look he got at Kai’s face this time made his cock lurch with anticipation. He looked like a predator ready to pounce, body tensed and ready, a slight sheen of sweat across his chest.

Their eyes remained locked, Kai taking his time slicking up his cock, but he never touched Dirk; he wriggled with anticipation, his breath coming faster at the erotic show behind him. Kai threw the lube down on the bed, and stretched out one hand; he smoothed the palm over Dirk’s hip, and smiled at the hiss he got in response. Dirk dropped his head to his crossed forearms, and focused on that light contact, that one delicate link between their bodies.

_Dammit, Kai! Enough teasing!_

The thought turned out to be prophetic, as both his hips were grabbed, his body yanked back; Kai ground his hips against him, slid his cock along the crack of his arse. Before he could so much as groan at the touch he was breached, Kai’s prick forcing itself inside with a brutal lurch of pain. Dirk arched, his back colliding against Kai’s chest with the solid sound of flesh on flesh, mouth open in a silent howl of agony.

Kai wrapped one arm around his waist, held him tight; the other grabbed the top ring of the brace, used it to pull him even closer, forcing him onto that cock that throbbed and pulsed inside him. Teeth found his neck, bit at the sweaty flesh there; the pain being forced open was dissolving, but the sharpness from his shoulder had him squirming against the hot solidity of the body at his back with renewed fervour.

And Kai began to move. No gentle slide but single sharp snaps of his hips, a strong thrust then a pause, buried balls deep. Dirk arched even further, head dropped back to rest on Kai’s shoulder, hair coursing down to mingle with Kai’s own to stick to his back, arms curled over his head to tangle his fingers in that mass of red strands. 

Each sharp punch of Kai’s hips was accompanied by a snarl, a bite, a grunted curse; Dirk’s breath was forced out of him in a series of gasps, each one accompanied by a flash of mingled pain and pleasure bright enough to blind him. He shoved himself back, ground against his violator, participated and delighted in the brutal joining of their bodies.

The pace picked up, Kai rising on his knees and slamming himself forward, only holding Dirk’s body against his own by the strength of his arms. The solid forearm around his waist pressed against Dirk’s diaphragm, the bar of muscle and bone crushing the air from him with each deep lunge. His right hip ground back against Kai’s, the brace used as leverage.

They were both gasping now, the sensation of fucking and being fucked at such pace, such intensity too much to sustain for long. Kai broke first, throwing himself into Dirk’s back with a long groan torn from his lungs. The urgent heat and pulse of Kai’s cock was too much for Dirk’s abused system and with a wail he came too, his untouched cock lurching with each jet of semen that splashed across the rumpled bedcovers.

They held there for a moment, two bodies in perfect balance that swayed together on their own sweat, then with a moan they collapsed into a heap. They lay there, wordless, only the harsh rasp of their breathing to disturb the afternoon quiet of the apartment.

Kai rolled off, and after a moment Dirk managed to find the energy to shift across the bed far enough to rest his chin on Kai’s chest.

“You bastard,” he grumbled. Kai cracked one eye open, and grinned.

“You liked it, right?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Then shut up and pass me my cigarettes.”

Dirk snorted, and moving with extreme care - never mind his knee, his shoulders, back, ribs and ass were all screaming at him now - retrieved cigarettes and ashtray, passed both to Kai and set about removing the damn brace. He dropped the fiendish thing beside the bed, stole a cigarette from Kai, lit it and settled back with a sigh.

“You’ve got the hang of taking it off, then,” said a sleepy voice from beside him. Dirk rolled his eyes, and shot Kai a fond glance.

“Looks like it.”

“That must be the trick of it,” Kai slurred, fast dozing off. “One good fuck and you remember stuff. We’ll have to try it in the studio....”

Dirk stubbed out his cigarette, and curled up against Kai’s side for a nap. Fucking as an aide-memoire?

Beat the shit out of practicing, that was for sure.

He dozed off with a smile.

_~~Fin~~_


End file.
